Capacitor elements used in solid electrolytic capacitors have conventionally been formed by using metals such as aluminum, titanium, brass, nickel, tantalum or the like, or “valve metals”, which are capable of forming insulating oxide films, for the anode, carrying out anodic oxidation of the surface of the valve metal to form an insulating oxide film, and then forming an electrolyte layer essentially functioning as the cathode and providing a conductive layer such as graphite or silver to serve as the cathode. In most cases, as shown in FIG. 20, the capacitor element 80 comprises a thin rectangular accumulator 82 and a plurality of pairs of thin electrodes 84 extending outward from the long sides of the accumulator 82. A capacitor element having such a shape is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,925. The electrodes 84 are connected by a lead frame (not shown) via connector materials 86. Also, the capacitor element of this publication is intended for use in a laminated ceramic capacitor.